3x01
est le premier épisode de la saison 3. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 29 septembre 2013 sur ABC. Alors qu'Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, M. Gold et Crochet arrivent au Pays Imaginaire pour retrouver Henry, kidnappé, ils sont accueillis par des sirènes peu amicales qui menacent de mettre fin à leur recherche avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé ; Henry s'enfuit face aux Enfants Perdus avec un autre évadé du campement de Peter Pan ; et Neal, récupérant de ses blessures, voyage à travers le Royaume enchanté avec Mulan dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur le destin d'Emma et de leur fils. Résumé Passé d'Emma : Phoenix, Arizona, 2001 thumb|left|200px|Emma, sur le point d'accoucher d'Henry. Onze ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle est toujours en train de purger sa peine en Arizona, Emma, en plein travail, est prise en charge par des médecins pour son accouchement immédiat, menottée au lit par le pied et surveillée par une surveillante pénitentiaire. Au moment de la venue au monde, à 8 h 15, les lumières faiblissent un court instant, puis le maïeuticien annonce joyeusement qu'elle a donné naissance à un petit garçon. Il s'apprête à le lui donner, mais la nouvelle mère détourne le regard. L'une des sage-femmes explique à l'oreille qu'elle ne souhaite pas garder le bébé. Voyant qu'ils ne peuvent la faire changer d'avis, les médecins quittent alors ensuite la pièce, laissant Emma en pleurs. Au Pays Imaginaire [[Fichier:3x01 Jolly Roger bateau navire vaisseau pont tribord dos M. Gold Mary Margaret Blanchard David Nolan Emma Swan arrivée vue île Pays Imaginaire.png|thumb|left|200px|Le Jolly Roger arrive au Pays Imaginaire.]] Le Jolly Roger s'avance vers la sortie du vortex magique dans lequel il s'était engouffré. Une fois son équilibre rétabli à la surface de l'océan, Emma demande au Capitaine Crochet s'ils sont bien arrivés à destination, ce qu'il confirme : le Pays Imaginaire est en vue. thumb|left|200px|Tamara confie un appareil à Greg, permettant de contacter leur employeur. Plus loin, au cœur de la jungle, Henry, Greg et Tamara arrivent à leur tour sur l'île, non loin de la berge. Le garçon tente de s'enfuir, mais il est instantanément rattrapé par ses kidnappeurs, qui se félicitent d'avoir mené leur mission à bien. Henry leur rappelle tout de même que ses deux mères sont capables de venir le chercher, peu importe où il se trouve, ce qui n'inquiète pas ses ravisseurs, qui lui révèlent se trouver au Pays Imaginaire, la source de magie absolue. Tamara veut donc prévenir le Quartier Général pour rapport, tandis qu'Henry interroge son complice sur leur employeur, en qui ils ont une confiance totalement aveugle. C'est alors que Tamara remarque qu'elle n'a aucun signal sur leur communicateur, qui se révèle n'être qu'un jouet. thumb|200px|Regina confie les paroles de Greg au Capitaine Crochet. Sur le navire, Regina remarque que le capitaine ralentit l'allure. Il se justifie en expliquant qu'il compte approcher suffisamment son bateau pour « le » prendre par surprise en passant par la rivière, puis soulève l'ironie de la situation : il a cherché pendant des années à quitter cet endroit pour tuer Rumplestiltskin, et y retourne désormais avec lui comme invité d'honneur. De son côté, Regina raconte que Greg lui a dit quelque chose durant sa séquestration. D'après lui, les « méchants » comme eux deux n'ont jamais droit à une fin heureuse. Crochet espère bien le contraire, sinon ils ont perdu d'avance. thumb|left|200px|Emma explique à ses parents ne plus pouvoir supporter leur optimisme. Plus bas, sur le pont, Mary Margaret et David tiennent à réconforter leur fille, que ce qui est arrivé à Neal et Henry n'est pas de sa faute. Mais en réalité, elle leur en veut de lui avoir fait croire que le bien l'emportait toujours, elle qui a grandi dans un monde loin d'être magique. Elle a beau apprécier le fait qu'ils tentent d'être les parents qu'elle n'a jamais eu, et ce en dépit de leur petite différence d'âge, elle ne pense uniquement qu'à son fils, se reprochant même d'avoir brisé le Sort noir au lieu de partir avec Henry. Mary Margaret concède, sachant que ne pas avoir vu son enfant grandir la hante encore, et David tient à ce qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose à leur fille. Mais celle-ci s'exaspère de leur optimisme : bien qu'ils se soient retrouvés, ils ont perdu Neal, Henry, et beaucoup d'autres. Mary Margaret explique alors que lorsqu'elle a renoncé à croire et perdu espoir que les choses allaient s'arranger, elles n'ont en effet fait qu'empirer. Ils doivent garder espoir, ainsi ils trouveront Henry. [[Fichier:Gold 3x01.jpg|thumb|200px|Habillé en Ténébreux, M. Gold annonce qu'il part récupérer Henry, seul.]] Mais M. Gold n'est pas de cet avis. Soudainement apparu devant la barre, et vêtu de son ancienne tenue de Ténébreux, ce qui lui vaut les railleries de Crochet, il annonce se charger seul du garçon. Regina n'est pas d'accord, mais il lui rappelle que jamais ils n'ont décidé de le récupérer ensemble. Emma à son tour ne comprend pas son geste, et Gold explique simplement vouloir être sûr de réussir, tandis qu'elle n'a foi ni en ses parents, ni en la magie, ni même en elle-même, puisqu'elle a jusque-là toujours cherché des preuves à tout, ce qui n'aura aucun effet une fois sur l'île. Il continue en disant qu'habituellement, il lui faut quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire, mais leur ennemi est cette fois-ci trop redoutable pour qu'elle soit surveillée, avant de conclure que le Pays Imaginaire laisse libre cours à l'imagination, imagination dont elle semble dépourvue. Sur ce, grâce à un tour de passe-passe avec sa canne, désormais inutile grâce à l'imagination, il disparaît de la vue de tout l'équipage. thumb|left|200px|Felix menace Greg et Tamara de les tuer s'ils ne lui remettent pas Henry. Sur l'île, Greg allume un feu de camp, espérant attirer l'attention du Quartier Général, tandis que Tamara s'inquiète d'avoir été trompée. Mais alors qu'il tente de la rassurer, des garçons, qu'Henry reconnaît comme étant les Enfants Perdus, avec Felix à leur tête, arrivent vers eux. Ses ravisseurs étant abasourdis par ceux qui prétendent être leur fameux Quartier Général, Henry leur demande pourquoi ils tiennent à détruire la magie. Mais il s'avère qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte pour que les deux adultes amènent le garçon, qu'ils refusent de livrer sans explications ainsi qu'un moyen de rentrer chez eux. Or, Felix annonce qu'ils ne rentreront jamais chez eux. C'est alors que surgit l'Ombre qui arrache celle de Greg de son corps, le laissant s'écrouler au sol, avant de fuir vers le ciel. Tamara ordonne à Henry de fuir à son tour, tandis que de son côté, elle reçoit une flèche dans le dos. thumb|200px|Henry est sauvé par un garçon se disant être un ancien Enfant Perdu. Les Enfants Perdus à sa poursuite, Henry finit par trébucher sur une racine, mais il est sauvé par un garçon qui le met à l'abri de ses poursuivants, expliquant que ceux ci et leur chef Pan connaissent chaque parcelle de l'île. Il se présente brièvement comme étant un ancien Enfant Perdu qui est parvenu à s'échapper. Mais ils ont peu de temps pour discuter, et fuient tous les deux. thumb|left|200px|Crochet offre à boire à Emma à la mémoire de Neal. Dans la cale du Jolly Roger, Emma se prépare au combat sous l'œil de Crochet, venu lui offrir quelque chose. Il explique que Baelfire, prénom qu'Emma n'assume toujours pas, et lui ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il lui offre donc son épée de pirate, avant de servir de l'alcool à sa mémoire, à celui qui aurait pu être son beau-fils. Mais ils sont soudainement interrompus par une secousse. À la barre, David et Mary Margaret luttent pour maintenir la stabilité du navire, tandis que Crochet leur ordonne de prendre n'importe quelle arme, car ils subissent une attaque de créatures encore plus redoutables qu'un requin, une baleine ou encore un kraken : des sirènes. thumb|200px|Mary Margaret et Emma tentent de repêcher une sirène. Les assaillantes se ruent sur le bateau avant d'en frapper violemment la coque avec leurs nageoires en poussant des cris stridents, mais David refuse de se laisser chavirer ainsi. Avec Crochet à la barre tentant de les semer, il s'improvise un canon tandis que son épouse et leur fille préparent un filet de pêche pour le jeter à la mer. La riposte s'annonce violente, et mère et fille parviennent à capturer une des sirènes. Mais face au nombre élevé de ses congénères, Regina se met à lancer des boules de feu à la surface de l'eau, ce qui fait finalement déguerpir les créatures, avant de téléporter celle coincée dans les filets sur le pont. thumb|left|200px|Le garçon montre une fiole contenant de la poudre de fée à Henry. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la jungle, Henry et l'autre fugitif parviennent à semer leurs poursuivants. Le temps d'une pause, l'ancien Enfant Perdu explique que Pan le recherche pour avoir volé de la poudre de fée, espérant s'en servir pour quitter ce monde, ce qui n'a pas marché. Mais Henry le réconforte, proposant de partir avec lui lorsque sa famille sera venue le chercher. Or le Perdu en doute, de peur que Pan ne jette leurs ombres aux oubliettes. Henry garde pourtant espoir, et demande s'il existe un endroit où ils pourront se cacher, ce que confirme son allié : la Grotte de l'Écho. Mais ils doivent faire vite. thumb|200px|M. Gold arrache le cœur de Tamara. Se dirigeant vers le camp de Greg et Tamara, Gold trouve celle-ci en train de ramper, agonisante. Il lui abrège ses souffrances en faisant disparaître la flèche et sa blessure, afin qu'elle lui révèle la direction qu'a prise son petit-fils. Elle le remercie et indique la jungle, puis s'excuse pour avoir tiré sur Neal. Elle lui demande ensuite pardon, mais le Ténébreux ne le lui accorde pas et arrache son cœur avant de l'écraser. thumb|left|200px|La sirène utilise un coquillage comme avertissement. En mer, Crochet ne tient pas à garder la sirène à bord de son navire, or Regina considère la créature comme un otage potentiel, usant si besoin de la torture pour la faire parler sur les raisons de l'attaque qu'ils viennent de subir. Mais la sirène se saisit d'un coquillage coincé dans le filet et s'en sert comme olifant pour avertissement, menaçant l'équipage de mort s'il ne la libère pas. De leur côté, Henry et son allié sont stoppés par une flèche, les forçant à changer de direction. thumb|200px|L'équipage se dispute la destinée de la sirène qui les menace de mort. Sur le pont, David s'énerve contre la sirène, qui lui fait les yeux doux en lui demandant de la laisser partir. Mais Regina veut d'abord des réponses, or Mary Margaret ne pense pas que la menacer soit utile, d'autant plus que d'après Crochet, les sirènes sont de parfaites menteuses. La tension monte, tandis qu'un orage se déclare. Poussé à bout, David saisit une épée et la place sous la gorge de la créature, encouragé par Regina, avant de finalement renoncer. Crochet, toujours à la barre, tente de manœuvrer afin d'échapper à la tempête, mais l'équipage commence à se disputer sur le sort à réserver à leur otage, Regina souhaitant la tuer, ce à quoi s'opposent ses deux vieux ennemis. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Regina pétrifie la sirène en statue de bois, supposant que le temps va se calmer, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit : une immense vague se dirige droit sur eux. thumb|left|200px|Regina et Mary Margaret se lancent des reproches alors que la tempête fait rage. Une fois celle-ci abattue, Emma rejoint Crochet pour s'éloigner de la tempête. Sur le pont, accrochées aux cordages, Mary Margaret blâme Regina pour son geste, et lui ordonne de ramener la sirène à son état normal. Mais son ennemie la traite de princesse naïve, car elle sait que la créature ne les aurait jamais aidés en échange de « bisous arc-en-ciels et d'autocollants de licornes », ce à quoi ladite princesse préfère répondre par un violent coup de poing, ayant littéralement marre qu'elle lui pourrisse la vie. S'ensuit un début de bagarre, mais Crochet retient David de s'en mêler, et celui-ci s'en prend donc au capitaine. Seule Emma remarque que la tempête n'est pas seulement l'œuvre de la sirène, mais que leur haine les uns envers les autres l'alimente, des éclairs s'abattant sur le mât. Elle tente de calmer les autres, mais chacun est trop occupé à vouloir prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Même en prenant un peu de hauteur sur le rebord du bateau, personne ne l'écoute. Elle ne voit donc plus qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention : tomber à l'eau. Elle se jette donc dans l'océan, mais l'un des loquets dont la corde a été fragilisée par les éclairs tombe violemment sur elle et l'assomme. thumb|200px|Henry fuit les Enfants Perdus en volant grâce à de la poudre de fée. En pleine course, Henry stoppe son compagnon, car ils manquent de chuter d'un précipice. Malheureusement, les Enfants Perdus les rattrapent, et le fugitif pense leur rendre la poudre de fée. Mais Henry trouve là leur échappatoire : si on y croit, la poudre de fée permet de voler. Il entraîne donc son allié au-delà de la falaise, et les deux garçons se mettent à flotter au-dessus du Pays Imaginaire. Sur le Jolly Roger, Mary Margaret et David paniquent, mais Regina ne peut pas ramener magiquement Emma sans savoir où elle est, au risque de ne la ramener qu'en morceaux. David s'apprête donc à plonger, mais Crochet l'attache d'abord à une corde pour qu'il évite de se noyer. Une fois sous l'eau, il parvient à remonter Emma qui, une fois ramenée sur le bateau, constate que la tempête s'est calmée. thumb|left|200px|Rumplestiltskin est soudainement ému à la vue d'une [[poupée de paille|poupée.]] Toujours en s'aventurant à travers la jungle, M. Gold finit par s'installer sur un rocher et appelle Felix, dissimulé. Volontairement découvert, l'Enfant Perdu s'avance et, après un bref salut « à l'ancienne » de la part du visiteur, lui transmet le bonjour de Pan en l'informant qu'il est le bienvenu sur l'île, excité de le revoir. En revanche, s'il vient pour le garçon, il sera considéré comme un ennemi, et s'il se retrouve face à lui, il ne survivra pas. Or, le Ténébreux en a parfaitement conscience, et il compte bien entraîner un maximum de ses ennemis dans la mort, s'ils ont à se recroiser de nouveau. Avant de se quitter, Felix lui lance une petite poupée, qui pousse subitement le magicien aux larmes, ce qui amuse l'enfant perdu. thumb|200px|Emma s'autoproclame leader du groupe. Finalement débarqués sur l'île, Regina propose au reste de l'équipage de réparer le navire grâce à sa magie et de suivre le plan initial du capitaine. Or Pan sait qu'ils sont ici, et Emma prend la direction des opérations, elle qui a su garder la tête froide durant leur voyage. Ils doivent désormais tous croire, non pas en la magie, mais en chacun d'eux. Sans forcément les obliger être amis, leur but nécessite simplement de la coopération, et chacun, qu'il soit un héros, un méchant ou un pirate, peut être utile. La Sauveuse s'autoproclame donc leader, invitant tous ceux qui l'empêcheraient de retrouver son fils de dégager de son chemin. thumb|left|200px|Les Enfants Perdus encerclent Henry. Pendant ce temps, un peu plus haut dans le ciel, Henry et l'Enfant Perdu décident finalement d'atterrir. En se relevant, celui-ci lui donne raison, mais Henry remarque qu'il vient de prononcer son nom, or il ne le lui a jamais dit. Il comprend avoir été dupé, en face d'un sbire de Peter Pan. Mais pire encore, il se trouve que celui à qui il avait fait confiance n'est autre que Peter Pan lui-même. Il explique avoir simplement dit à Greg et Tamara ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, puisqu'il est plus facile de faire haïr quelque chose que de croire en elle. Il révèle enfin avoir cherché pendant des siècles un objet très précieux : le cœur du croyant le plus pur. Henry l'a d'ailleurs prouvé lui-même en s'envolant avec la poudre de fée un peu plus tôt. Le cœur et son hôte étant désormais à sa merci, le chef des Enfants Perdus appellent sa bande qui l'encercle, prêts à jouer à une partie mortelle. Au Royaume enchanté thumb|200px|Aurore propose son aide à Neal pour prendre contact avec Emma. Neal se réveille au palais d'Aurore, qui accourt auprès de lui avec Mulan et le Prince Philippe. En apprenant qu'il est de retour dans son pays natal, Neal s'inquiète de la situation dans laquelle doivent se trouver Emma et son fils Henry. Ses sauveurs comprennent qu'il vient du même monde qu'Emma et Mary Margaret lors de leur première rencontre , et Aurore le rassure en expliquant que depuis leur départ , elle a appris à contrôler l'effet secondaire du Charme du Sommeil, et pense pouvoir établir un contact avec eux dans le monde des limbes. thumb|left|200px|Tandis qu'Aurore dort, Mulan questionne Neal sur sa vie. Pendant le sommeil de la princesse, Mulan interroge Neal sur son arrivée et l'autre monde. Il explique donc que lorsqu'il est tombé dans le portail du haricot magique, il a simplement pensé à son « chez lui » d'autrefois, comme le veut le fonctionnement des haricots. Il ajoute que durant sa vie dans l'autre monde, où tout le monde pense que le Royaume enchanté et ses habitants ne sont que des contes de fées, il a apprécié un film racontant l'histoire de la guerrière. Alors que qu'elle veut en savoir plus, intriguée, Aurore se réveille. Malheureusement, elle avoue n'avoir pu contacter personne. Neal ne voit donc plus qu'une solution pour au moins commencer ses recherches pour retrouver sa famille : se rendre au château de son père, le Ténébreux Rumplestiltskin. En traversant le Lac Nostos asséché , Mulan continue de se demander pour quelle raison elle n'a jamais entendu parler de Neal, qu'elle accompagne jusqu'à sa demeure. Il avoue avoir brisé le cœur d'Emma, et lorsqu'elle a brisé la Malédiction , il a eu peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais de l'avoir laissée finir en prison, ce qui s'avère être son plus grand regret. thumb|200px|Robin des Bois. Finalement arrivés au château, délabré, les lieux semblent déserts. Mais Neal remarque que quelqu'un s'est récemment servi d'un calice. Une flèche le manque soudain de peu, un archer s'étant dissimulé derrière des rideaux. Celui-ci retire sa capuche, et se révèle être Robin des Bois, autoproclamé propriétaire du château, le précédent n'ayant plus été revu depuis la Malédiction de la Reine Regina. Neal, quant à lui, se présente comme le fils dudit précédent propriétaire, et lui cède le château, ne demandant qu'à jeter un œil. Il n'en faut pas davantage à Robin, qui n'imagine pas quelqu'un d'autre prétendre être le fils du Ténébreux, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'imagine pas non plus s'encombrer d'un imposteur. Étonné qu'il connaisse son père, Neal est curieux de savoir dans quelles circonstances ils se sont croisés, Robin répondant qu'il lui a épargné la vie, et qu'il lui en est encore redevable. thumb|left|200px|Neal tente de savoir où se trouve Emma avec Robin et Mulan à ses côtés. Neal cherche donc un objet magique, mais Robin l'informe que tout ce qui était précieux a disparu. Seule reste un bâton de berger, dont se servait Rumplestiltskin pour marquer la croissance de son fils. En le manipulant, Neal provoque l'apparition d'un placard dissimulé jusque-là par magie et, devant l'étonnement de Robin qui s'était pourtant assuré si la canne était magique, explique qu'elle est l'œuvre de ce que son père appelait « la magie du sang » : seul lui ou son fils pouvait l'utiliser. En ouvrant le placard, Neal trouve une boule de cristal posée sur un socle poussiéreux. Bien qu'il n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir recours à la magie qu'il a fuie pendant si longtemps, il se concentre sur Storybrooke, mais rien ne se produit. Mulan suggère donc qu'il pense à Emma, et il voit alors, effrayé, qu'elle se trouve au Pays Imaginaire. Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente Peter Pan et Henry volant dans la forêt du Pays Imaginaire. * Aux États-Unis, cet épisode était précédé par un résumé de la saison 2 d'environ 45 minutes, titré Journey to Neverland. * Il s'agit du premier épisode dans lequel Storybrooke n'apparaît pas. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 8,52 millions de téléspectateurs. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 407 000, soit 1,5 % de part de marché. ** Il s'agit du meilleur démarrage pour une série internationale sur les nouvelles chaînes TNT depuis leur création, avec , diffusé la même soirée. Références à Disney * Neal, en expliquant à Mulan qu'il existe un film sur elle, fait référence au film Disney Mulan sorti en 1998 dont est issu le personnage dans la série. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Références à LOST * Nous remarquons qu'Henry est né à 8 h 15, heure symbolique de la série et nombre maudit de LOST. ** De plus, le jour de sa naissance est le 15 août. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galerie photos Photos promotionnelles 3x01 Photo promo 1.png 3x01 Photo promo 2.png 3x01 Photo promo 3.png 3x01 Photo promo 4.png 3x01 Photo promo 5.png 3x01 Photo promo 6.png 3x01 Photo promo 7.png 3x01 Photo promo 8.png Photos de tournage 3x01 Photo tournage 1.png 3x01 Photo tournage 2.png 3x01 Photo tournage 3.png 3x01 Photo tournage 4.png 3x01 Photo tournage 5.png 3x01 Photo tournage 6.png 3x01 Photo tournage 7.png 3x01 Photo tournage 8.png 3x01 Photo tournage 9.png 3x01 Photo tournage 10.png 3x01 Photo tournage 11.png 3x01 Photo tournage 12.png 3x01 Photo tournage 13.png 3x01 Photo tournage 14.png 3x01 Photo tournage 15.png 3x01 Photo tournage 16.png 3x01 Photo tournage 17.png 3x01 Photo tournage 18.png 3x01 Photo tournage 19.png 3x01 Photo tournage 20.png 3x01 Photo tournage 21.png 3x01 Photo tournage 22.png 3x01 Photo tournage 23.png 3x01 Photo tournage 24.png 3x01 Photo tournage 25.png 3x01 Photo tournage 26.png 3x01 Photo tournage 27.png 3x01 Photo tournage 28.png 3x01 Photo tournage 29.png 3x01 Photo tournage 30.png 3x01 Photo tournage 31.png 3x01 Photo tournage 32.png 3x01 Photo tournage 33.png 3x01 Photo tournage 34.png 3x01 Photo tournage 35.png 3x01 Photo tournage 36.png 3x01 Photo tournage 37.png 3x01 Photo tournage 38.png 3x01 Photo tournage 39.png 3x01 Photo tournage 40.png Vidéos |-|États-Unis= left|350px right|350px left|350px |-|Belgique= thumb|left|350px "}} en:The Heart of the Truest Believer de:Wenn böse Träume fliegen lernen it:Episodio 3x01 nl:The Heart of the Truest Believer pt:The Heart of the Truest Believer pl:Serce tego, który wierzy